


Feel me

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sex, bravertz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Julian picks up an injury but Kai is there for him.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Feel me

Kai sees the video of Julian limping out of the stadium and he closes his eyes. It takes him only a second to make his decision. His hand darts into his jacket pocket, feeling the item that he always has with him.

Slowly, his fingers travel over the ridges of the key to Jule’s flat. Kai glimpses at his watch, knowing that he still has enough time. He’s aware that Jule for sure doesn’t need pity or comfort tonight.

But he needs him.

***

Taking his time, driving reasonably, Kai approaches Julian’s flat. He follows each and every traffic law because he doesn’t want to be stopped by the police. Not tonight, not after that match. And certainly not on his way to Dortmund.

It’s been a while since he’s last been there but he knows exactly where to park his car so that curious pedestrians won’t notice it at first sight. He has decided for his more ordinary car anyway, not wanting to raise any attention. Kai stops the car and gets out, glimpsing at the windows of Jule’s flat.  
  
He’s at home. Of course he is.

Kai fumbles for the key again. There’s light in the window of Jule’s bedroom, so he’s probably giving his tormented ankle a rest. Kai didn’t call or text him that he is on his way but he is quite sure that Jule won’t be surprised that he’s here.

They have started to see each other more often again but they weren’t intimate for weeks. Kai doesn’t know what they even are. Friends with benefits? Lovers? Best buddies? They have spent some nights with each other, very special nights. Nights when nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Kai steps closer to the entrance of the apartment house, determined now. He enters, not ringing the bell. He won’t ring the bell of Jule’s flat either. He will just be there.

Carefully, Kai inserts the key into the lock and turns it. He opens the door and inhales the scent of the flat. The scent of Jule. He can see his bag in the hallway, his shoes. The moment in which Jule’s injury has happened comes back to Kai’s memory. His awful scream. His face screwed up in pain.

Kai leaves his jacket hanging on the wardrobe, taking firm steps towards Jule’s bedroom. He’s quite sure that Julian has heard him by now but there’s no sound, not even from a television.

The door is half closed and Kai gives it a slight push to open it. His heart is thrumming while his gaze falls onto Jule, curled up in his bed. His hair is ruffled and he only wears a simple white shirt, his eyes facing the wall. Slowly, he turns around.

Kai can’t tell whether Jule is in much pain or not, but he can see the anger and the frustration clearly written all over his face. He doesn’t need to say anything. They are both professional footballers and one of the advantages of it is that they understand each other without words.

Jule just looks at Kai, not averting his gaze from him. He looks straight into Kai’s soul, telling him everything he needs to know. There’s ache in his gaze, rage even, but also something else.

Pulling his shirt over his head and revealing his bare chest, Kai makes the first step to overwrite Julian’s pain with something that is even stronger.

Desire.

Passion.

_Lust._

***

Julian looks at Kai while he strips his pants down as well. He’s drinking in every bit of the sight that he gets. Kai leaves his briefs on but Jule shakes his head and in the next minute, the briefs are gone too.

Finally, Jule says something. It’s ridiculous but it also shows Kai that they know what they are doing, that they both want and need the same. "Drawer. As ever", Julian states quietly.

Kai nods and opens the drawer, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Julian slips out of his shirt and briefs in the meantime too. It has taken them longer to get naked the last time but Kai doesn’t mind. He kneels down right next to Jule and bends over him.

Their kiss is deep and urgent, to say the least. At first, they almost fight with their tongues but soon they fall into their very own pattern of giving and taking, of leading and following. Jule’s fingers are stuck in Kai’s hair, stroking his scalp and his thick strands.

It’s crystal clear that their kisses are only the opening for much more. Kai is hard and he doesn’t do anything to hide it from Jule.

They have been there before. Not often, but still.

With a slight moan, Julian turns to the side, inviting Kai to lay behind him. Ever since he decided to come to Dortmund, Kai knew that it would be this way tonight. He thinks back to their last time, realizing that it has been weeks with both of them being busy for their clubs.

Kai feels that Julian probably doesn’t want much foreplay tonight. He wants raw, intimate sex. Reaching to the nightstand, Kai gets the bottle he has taken from the drawer a few minutes ago. He opens it and pours some drops of the liquid into his hands, coating his fingers with it.

Slowly, he touches Jule’s butt, touching the most sensitive part there even slower. From their previous love-making he exactly knows what to do and how to do it. He circles his fingers, every move a soft caress.

Kai hears and senses that Jule fights a battle of his own in the meantime, caught in his desire. When Julian moves just a tiny bit closer towards Kai, Kai makes his move. His finger slips inside and he instinctively holds Julian tighter, breathing from behind into his ruffled blond hair.

It takes Jule a while to get used to Kai again but when he does, he relaxes noticeably in his arms. With a short glimpse Kai makes sure that Jule’s injured ankle is still in a comfortable position. Then he tries to push a second finger inside.

Jule shakes a bit in his embrace, muttering something into his pillow that Kai can’t understand. Kai concentrates on his task, moving his fingers as tenderly as he is able to, while still trying to reach that one spot inside Julian.

He doesn’t let go of it once he has found it. Jule gets more aroused the longer Kai spoils him with little strokes and nudges. So far, Kai hasn’t touched Julian’s dick and he doesn’t intend to do so either. Instead, he pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle again, lubing himself up.

It’s almost too much to feel his fingers upon his own dick, with Julian still laying on his side. But Kai knows that he can wait tonight. Wait until Jule has found his satisfaction, wait until he feels better.

Gently, he brings himself into position. Jule tenses up a bit at first, especially when Kai is where he needs to be to take him. Kai pushes against Jule carefully, stopping every now and then. He’s so tight, so precious and Kai forces himself to give him all the time he needs.

All of a sudden, Julian takes Kai’s hand and holds it. Kai can feel his effort and he strokes his fingers. "Breathe, Jule," he whispers, pushing against him with more strength.

And then he’s inside.

Julian lets out a sound that is half a sob and half a moan while Kai still doesn’t quite understand that it has happened. He’s a part of Jule now, closing his eyes because his feelings overwhelm him.

Jule is out of breath too. He clutches to Kai’s hand while his body adjusts to him bit by bit. "Shhh, it’s fine," Kai says and eventually, Jule reduces the grip of his hand. Kai knows what that means.

He pulls out just a few inches, pushing into Jule again after some seconds. Repeating the movements of his hips, he starts to kiss Julian’s neck until he responds to his thrusts. "Kai…," Julian murmurs, pressing himself closer against Kai’s body.

The first deep thrust is a relief for both of them. Julian moans into the blanket while Kai gives him the next push. There’s sweat on Julian’s body now, glistening in the moonlight that comes from outside.

Kai grabs Julian’s hips softly and thrusts inside. Somewhere between his pushes he takes Julian’s healthy leg and lifts it, just to reach even deeper. He never had Jule that open before.

Kai fucks Julian in earnest now, because there is honestly no other word for it, he thinks. He’s out of breath, moving in and out, while their souls remain closely connected.

Julian is searching for his release, begging for it with every fibre of his body. Kai does his best, managing a particular good thrust with the last of his strength, knowing by instinct that Jule will come from it. Kai holds him while he moans Kai’s name, several times, with Kai still deep inside throughout.

It needs just a slight twist of Julian’s head, an almost invisible nod, and Kai continues until he comes as well. Exploding inside of Jule is a feeling that will never be comparable to anything else. Kai forgets the world around him, guided by the warmth and the pleasure that Jule gives him.

Afterwards, Kai holds Julian so close that he fears that he might suffocate him, but his arms have their own will. He still needs to feel as much of Jule as he can.

"What was that?" Julian whispers after a while, clearly in wonder. He turns around, facing Kai, looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"I…," Kai starts but he hesitates. He doesn’t really have an answer to Julian’s question. "Can I stay?" he asks instead, crossing another line because they have always left the other one rather sooner than later after making love.

Julian seems to be strangely touched. "Yes," he replies, "you have to."

"Why?" Kai asks, voice hoarse, although he is pretty sure that he knows the answer already.

"Because I need to tell you something," Julian whispers.

"And that is?" Kai is stroking Julian’s handsome face, encouraging him to go on.

"I’m in love with you," Jule finally admits, not averting his gaze from Kai. He’s clearly not afraid of his reaction, Kai realizes stunned before he realizes something else that is even more important.

"I fell in love with you too," he says, relief and sheer bliss washing over him. Then, Kai shows Jule all the tenderness that he feels for him and kisses him again - for the first time as his boyfriend.


End file.
